Colds and Pills and Yami's Oh My!
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Shonen ai. Seto/Seth. Seto sick with a cold and Seth is trying to get him to take his medicine. (Poor Seth trying to take care of a stubbron Seto) ^-^ Full of Fluff. Better then my summery makes it out to be! Please R/R!


Disclaimer: Why do we even bother to write these things? I OWN NOTHING except maybe the idea...  
  
Title: Colds and Pills and Yami's Oh My!  
  
Author: Guardian  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai (slight)  
  
Pairing: Seto/Seth  
  
Progress: One Shot  
  
A/N-  
  
Seto owns the millennium rod in this. He also has a Yami.  
  
*grabs microphone* Everyone put your hands together for SETH!  
  
~ Flash backs~  
  
/Seto to Seth/  
  
//Seth to Seto//  
*****  
Seto was sitting in bed; not willingly mind you; he was forced into it by his brother and Yami, two against one just isn't fair; contemplating stupidity in general.  
  
His mumbled ranting went something like this...  
  
"Stupid rain....stupid cold.....stupid ancient spirit from that stupid millennium rod...stupid brother (at this moment)....stupid people who wont let me go to my stupid work place and give everyone of those idiots there my stupid cold......"  
  
Etc..  
  
Needless to say he was not a happy CEO.  
  
He looked up, startled out of his musings, when the door to his room opened.  
  
Seth walked in carrying cough syrup, Seto's cold medication, and orange juice, on a tray.  
  
Mokuba waved at him from the hall. Neither him nor Seth would allow him in, for fear he catch the evil, and in Seto's opinion, stupid, bug.  
  
Seto glared at his counterpart and the little container of his stupid cold medicine, remembering the last time Seth had tried to get him to take it.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Come on! Stop acting like such a child!" Seth yelled at his hikari.  
  
Seto looked at him and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"I get to act like one for as long as you treat me like one!" Seto retorted.  
  
Seth growled at him in frustration, an almost evil look flickered on his face for a moment.  
  
That was all the warning Seto got before his Yami tackled him.  
  
Seth forced his mouth open, deposited the pill in, and tilted his head back, like you would a stubborn cat.  
  
"I'm not letting go until you swallow."  
  
Seto growled at him, but swallowed anyways.  
  
Seth let him up and handed him a glass of juice. Seto glared at him the whole time he was drinking the liquid.  
  
He placed the empty glass on the night stand, gave Seth one more glare for good measure, turned so his back was facing the former high priest, and pouted.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I don't appreciate being treated like an animal." Seto said as Seth place the tray on his night stand.  
  
//I'm sorry I did that, but you weren't giving me much of a choice.//  
  
Seto gave him a mental pout. /...../  
  
Seth sighed and reached for the pill container, taking off the lid. He took out one of the pills, and put the lid back on the container.  
  
"Will you take them now then?" Seth asked in a slightly weary voice.  
  
"What's the point? They don't work anyways. I would've been fine!" Seto replied staring straight into Seth's eyes.  
  
"Seto......." Seth closed his eyes, trying to quell the frustrated anger that was starting to form.  
  
Seto looked away.  
  
"Just take your pill." Seth tried again.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Seto! Take it or I'll force you to like I did last time!"  
  
"No you wont, you caught me off guard that time, it won't happen again." Seto said with mechanical certainty.  
  
Silence filled the room for a few moments.  
  
Seto blinked rapidly as Seth sighed. Seth picked up the tray and walked out. Seto blinked rapidly as Seth sighed.  
  
Had he won?  
*****  
  
A day later Seto was still in bed. His 'stupid' cold had gotten worse. He was now laying under a couple of blankets with a fever.  
  
Seto opened his eyes, even that seemed to require effort, as he felt a familiar presence in his room.  
  
Once again, his Yami had come in with his medication and water.  
  
Seth walked over to his bed and places the tray down. He gave Seto a concerned look and felt his forehead. He walked out of the room for a moment and returned with a cold clothe for Seto's forehead a minute later.  
  
"A good yami doesn't say I told you so, but can you guess what I'm thinking?" Seth joked lightly.  
  
Seto gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Do you think you can take your medicine?" Worry evident in Seth's tone as Seto broke into a coughing fit.  
  
Seto working on regaining his breath was his only answer.  
  
Seth tilted Seto's head back slightly, and picked up his pill. Seth gave him a look before placing the pill in his own mouth and pressing it against Seto's. Seth deposited the pill into Seto's mouth. He pulled back for a moment to pick up the water and take some into his mouth, which he placed back onto Seto's.  
  
When he pulled back Seto blinked up at him, "Well you certainly are ingenious..."  
  
Seth just chuckled lightly, before tucking the covers around him more.  
*****  
  
"HACHOO!"  
  
"Seth, time for your medicine!" Seto called cheerfully as he walked into his room. Seth was currently sitting in bed with a cold.  
  
Seth glared at him lightly.  
  
"You brought this upon your self." Seto said as he placed the tray he was carrying onto the night stand.  
  
Seth scowled lightly as Seth laughed.  
  
"Are you going to take you medicine?" Seto asked sitting next to Seth on the bed.  
  
Seth's defiant glare was ruined somewhat by the smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Make me."  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
LOL. That was fun. ^-^. Please R/R! 


End file.
